Under the guise of someone else
by Braxenimos
Summary: It's that time of year again, and due to the spirit of the holidays, Tori and Jade have been assigned yet another scene in the hopes of bringing the two closer together. -Jori fluffs-


**Note:** _This is what you might typically expect from me. It's fluffy, it's sexy, and it even comes complete with a quippy one liner to finish it off. This is basically a slightly naughtier Christmas version of my previous story, Stolen Kisses', first chapter. So if you enjoyed that story... yeah._

**Enjoy**_  
_

* * *

The door to the downstairs bathroom opened and out came a girl dressed completely in Christmas garb. With a short red dress resembling the outfit Santa himself would wear, knee high red boots, dark stockings, long black gloves stretched beyond her elbows and a Santa hat, Jade West stepped into the living room and placed her hands on her hips. Red joined with her black hair in the form of highlights and her expression was bored, her posture uncomfortable.

"Happy?" she asked aloud, standing over ten feet from Tori Vega.

Tori stood from her own couch, took a good look up and down Jade's person and smiled. "Yep."

She was dressed in similar attire but with a brighter choice of colors, other than her boots. Her stockings were opposite of Jade's, being a much lighter shade; her boots were black and her blouse was red. They wore the same hat and Tori's outfit was completed with a pair of candy cane colored short shorts and a matching scarf hanging around her neck.

Tori had searched for days to find the same clothing they had worn the previous year while giving Andre Harris his secret Santa gift, as well as helping him get a better grade for a song he wrote. It had been a frustrating few days of searching but to Tori, it was completely worth it. After all, you can't act in a Christmas scene without accurately dressing for the holiday.

Jade's eyes rolled at Tori's perky disposition and her weight shifted to the opposite foot. "Why you insisted we wear these again is still beyond me, though."

"Because," Tori started, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders and stepping towards Jade. "It's a Christmas scene, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we're just rehearsing that scene today, not actually performing it in front of people, Vega."

Tori's head shook and her eyes flicked about, and she shrugged those shoulders again. "So?"

"So?" Jade was quickly getting annoyed and she hadn't even been in Tori's presence for fifteen minutes. Her arms folded across her chest and she matched Tori's stride, walking forward. "Why do we have to wear them now? It's not like anyone is going to see us in them yet."

"_We_ will."

Jade sighed a, "Whatever," and shook her head, looking to the ground once she stopped walking.

The girls had stopped a few feet from each other and awkward silence quickly took hold of the living room. The scene they were to perform was given to them by their crazy teacher of acting, Mr. Sikowitz, and if history serves, putting Jade and Tori together was a recipe for harsh words, anger and awkward moments abound. This scene in particular's content was completely up to the two teenagers as long as they abided by one guide line; to pretend to have each other's personality as they performed it.

Jade would act as Tori typically did, and Tori as Jade.

"So," Tori began, breaking the momentary silence with an exaggerated smile. "Should we just… begin then?"

Jade's eyes snapped up to Tori's with a twinge of seductive prowess and she said nothing. After a few more awkward moments of silence, she growled and rolled her eyes again. "Well, start!"

They had decided previously to just start talking as the opposite girl and see where it went from there. If any interesting or usable material surfaced while they were riffing they would take note and set it aside to be placed in the final scene. They had tried for some while to come up with an actual story that they would go off of, but found themselves getting nowhere when their personalities began to clash yet again. Which, interestingly enough, was the entire reason they were assigned these roles in the first place.

Sikowitz had grown fed up with the constant bickering and hurt feelings that surrounded the two, and seeing as though it was the holidays - a time for love, giving and acceptance - he decided to do something about their issues. Again. His hope was that by walking in each other's shoes, and conversing to one another while doing so, it would somehow help the two to better understand each other. And possibly, at least for the holiday season, they would come to a truce and become some form of friends. All it took to convince the girls that it was a good idea was the promise of a failing grade if they didn't participate. So they were thrilled with the idea, of course.

With a clearing of her throat, Tori placed her hands on her hips, let her weight drop to one side, took on a bored expression and dipped her head, trying to find Jade's always present seductively angry glare in her own eyes. "Hey, West!"

Jade tried not to let anger build at Tori's failing portrayal of her and instead focused on what the girl had said. "Why call me West?"

And Tori's false persona dropped with a defeated grunt. "I was being you! You always call me by my last name, so I figured I would do the same to you."

"Not always!"

"Ninety percent of the time you do!" Tori yelled back, trying to out due Jade's booming voice.

"Fine," Jade answered. "Just… start again."

With another clearing of her throat, but louder this time, Tori began again. "Hey, West!"

Jade's expression lost all of its anger, boredom and annoyance almost immediately. She stood up straight and placed both hands in a tight embrace in front of her, smiling largely and tilting her head sideways as she spoke. "Oh, hey, Tori! What's up?"

And once again, Tori's expression… remained the same, but changed at the same time. The fake bored look turned real and began to edge with anger. "Seriously? Don't you think you're overdoing it a little?"

"No, now keep going before I get scissor happy." Jade said it with that same smile and perky posture, easily creeping Tori out.

"So," she began again. "What is it that you needed, Tori?"

Tori took a moments pause, letting the fear escape her and trying to think of what to say next before continuing with their strange situation. "I got you for secret Santa again this year. What is it you want? And make sure it's something cheap."

"Tori!" Jade whined. "You're not supposed to tell me! That's why it's called secret Santa. Typical," she finished with a scoff and a disappointed shake of her head.

"Look, West," Tori scooted in close to Jade, pointed a threatening finger at her chest, and sent her a dark look. "I really don't have the time, or care enough, to try and just figure out what to get you this time. So do us both a favor and tell me."

Jade overexagerated a pout and slumped her shoulders. "Well, thanks for ruining the fun of it."

"For you, maybe. To me, it actually made it enjoyable, seeing you disappointed."

Jade arched an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. She was actually finding herself somewhat impressed with Tori. Ruining Tori's fun in that situation most certainly would have made it enjoyable for Jade. And she wouldn't admit it aloud but, seeing Tori's dominant side was actually making her heart beat ever so slightly quicker.

"Well? Speak!" Tori said when Jade didn't respond.

"Okay then. Hmm," Jade began, looking to the skies and tapping a finger on her chin in thought. She tried to make an adorably pretty face, the one that all of the guys seemed to fawn over when looking at Tori, and took her sweet time while also tapping her foot. "Let's see."

"Spit it out, West. I've got better places to be, you know."

For the briefest of moments, an evil smirk dashed across Jade's lips. She quickly recovered from her evil thoughts and replaced that smirk with the sweet one that she had worn before. "Well, I sure did love getting to pat your whole body down last year in search of scissors. You were so soft and… curvaceous. Maybe I could do that again?"

"What?" Tori yelled instantly, dropping her Jade impression and opening her eyes wide with shock. "I did not enjoy that! At least not in the way that you're implying, Jade."

Jade's impression of Tori dropped as well, and she finally let that smirk take its rightful hold. "Oh, but you did enjoy it in _some_ way, then?"

"No! Stop messing around, please."

"Oh, but Tori," Jade began again, switching back to a genuine smile with ease and slipping into her southern belle impression of Tori. "How will I know that you don't have any scissors to cut me with on you? I'm ever so scared right now."

Tori huffed. She took a deep, growling breath and decided to let Jade have her fun; get it out of her system. So, she darted her vision elsewhere and spread her arms out to her sides, biting the side of her tongue and trying not to yell in frustration.

And Jade's devilish smirk was back. She was surprised that Tori had actually given in so quickly. Taking a step forward and nearly pressing their bodies together, Jade's hands started at Tori's waist.

"What, you're not going to argue that you don't sound like that this time?" Jade whispered in Tori's ear, breaking character yet again.

But, Tori let her own smirk appear and she remained expertly in character, unlike Jade. "Why would I argue that? That's exactly how you sound, West."

The girls eyes met and Jade stifled a chuckle. Hands began patting at Tori's sides before moving on to her arms, slowly sliding down towards Tori's chest.

If Jade wanted to play some sort of game, trying to embarrass or cause discomfort, then Tori would do the same. She had had enough of the way the malicious teenager treated her on a daily basis and even felt that Sikowitz' idea had some merit to it. She'd be damned if she let Jade best her again, she thought.

Finally finding that seductive glare, Tori dug her vision into Jade's. "Don't be shy," she stated, just as Jade's hands came dangerously close to her breasts.

But Jade was Jade, and no one escaped her wrath. So she arched her brow, matching the emotion sent by her lips and eyes, and let her fingers creep over the sides of Tori's ample breasts. Her blue eyes watched Tori's brown ones as her hands glided further around the two mounds, getting a good handful and even giving a light squeeze. There was slight discomfort in the look Tori gave, but her resolve never faltered, and Jade was once again impressed.

Tori's expression slowly slipped into one resembling Jade's and if anyone were to witness them, they would easily think the two were preparing for a wild night in bed together. Her mouth opened and she let it linger with lips parted for a few moments.

"I always knew little miss perfect Jade West had some gay in her," she finally said.

Jade's hands gave a good tug at the clothed flesh before sliding around behind Tori. She began to pat at Tori's back just as their bodies pressed softly together. "No more than you do."

Their chests squished together and their heads sat next to one another, their breaths warm on each other's necks. Slowly, sending the harshest of shivers up Tori's spine, Jade's hands crept down her back, towards her ass.

"That's probably why you've wanted me to like you so bad, isn't it, Jade?" Tori said, closing her eyes and whispering her last words. "You think I'm hot."

And Jade's hands finally reached the small of Tori's back as she responded. "Same reason you're always mean to me. It's probably just built up sexual tension."

The silence returned, more devoid of sound than usual. They both stopped moving, only letting their chests heave as they breathed on each others skin. They couldn't see the other's eyes but they still pushed their visions as far to the side as they could, seeing only the back and side of the opposite girl's head.

It was so much easier to say and do things from the heart when you weren't yourself. Especially when both people involved are pretending to be each other. They both seemed to realize this at the same time and whatever fear might usually be present in their interactions was lessened, replaced by confidence and longing.

"You're right," Jade finally whispered. "Ever since I came to this school and you poured coffee all over me, I've been infatuated with you."

Tori tried not to smile, feeling as if Jade would be stronger in the situation and kept a stern face. "And I only did that because I was scared of what I felt when I first saw you."

"It's okay, Tori," There was a break in Jade's speech as a quick, chaste kiss was placed on Tori's neck. "You don't have to be scared anymore. You don't have to be angry anymore."

Jade's hands slid down onto Tori's butt cheeks and she took a firm grasp on them. An inhaled breath was heard from Tori and then Jade was feeling a kiss on her neck as well. Tori's lips remained pressed into the pale flesh and Jade could feel the lips curl into a smile.

"Come on, West," Tori began, "You can squeeze harder than that, right?"

Jade chuckled. "I figured the big bad Tori Vega would be a bit kinky."

Tori's head was quickly retracting as she placed her hands on Jade's shoulders and separated them. Their faces stopped just inches from each other's and Jade stared, biting at her bottom lip.

Tori's eyes danced around Jade's lips and her mouth parted, barely able to contain the quickly building drool. "You have no idea."

And then they were kissing. Their lips collided and tongues were instantly flicking at tongues. They were fully aware that it had escalated into making out and they embraced it, biting at each other's lips and smacking away with tightly closed eyes.

Jade was the first to stop them. "Wait, wait, wait."

With a groan and a rolling of her eyes, Tori said, "What, West? Is this not what you wanted?"

"That's the thing. I just wanted you to know, Tori, that this is all I've ever wanted."

Tori thought that Jade was probably struggling to stay in character, acting like a cheesy, sweet and caring person, but in reality, Jade's words flowed out easier than she had thought possible. They were genuine, whether she was playing a character or not. And Tori began to pick up on that.

"Me too, Jade," she responded with a bright smile and a whisper.

"But…" Jade added.

"But, what?"

"I was thinking," Jade eyed the couch near them and bit her lip, falling into her seductive glare and finally speaking as herself again. "If we move onto the couch right there, then we would probably find _much_ more material to use in the scene."

* * *

**More notes!:** _I realize that this might have gotten a little confusing at times, trying to remember that they were pretending to act like each other, but I tried. __This was actually much longer in my head, moving into a long and drawn out, detailed sex scene. But, for some reason, I decided that I like it this way better. And I really liked the outfits they wore in the Christmas episode. That's literally the only reason I put them in._

_What do you think?_

_And Merry Christmas, my family of Jori shippers!_


End file.
